


Matchmakers

by susiephalange



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Matchmaking, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Reader-centric, Scott McCall-centric, human reader, not much, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: Reader has been friends with Scott McCall for as long as she can remember. She's also been in love with him for that long too. Now he's single once again...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching _Teen Wolf_ with my sister and tbh I've been in love with Scott McCall from the first episode and I finally thought, _hey, I'd better write a fanfic about how much I love this adorable puppy_. So here it is.

When things looked bad, and there was no other way to come out alive, Scott McCall would turn to you. Although, when that first had been a trending topic in your life-long friendship you were both young mischievous children wrecking havoc. After he was bitten, he turned to more supernaturally inclined people; Derek. Lydia, Malia, and Liam. Heck, even with Stiles as human as you were, he seemed to be on call more than you. You supposed it left you as the resident human, the half-useful person who could research anything you were asked, and always came up with extraction plans when Scott hadn't thought them through.

But all in all, you were just _______, and he was Scott McCall. True Alpha. Your best friend. And while he had been with Allison, and Kira, and now, he was single. Which, as a senior at Beacon Hills High School, and quite honestly, quite the handsome face, meant nothing if another girl came along and snaffled him up. What you had was just a silly crush, and as a total outsider to what he did in his spare time, there was no way he'd consider mousy old you.

"We're going out to catch a movie, _______, want to come with?" Lydia called out to you. Lifting your eyes above the book you were taking notes from - _Folklore and Myth of Ancient Britain and Surrounds_ \- you see the red-headed Banshee herself, flanked with Malia and Kira. 

You shake your head. "Kinda busy...Scott needs this info -," 

Kira beams, interrupting you. "We're going to see _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ if that sways your hard no," she tempts you. The book in your hand suddenly feels heavier than it is, and your mind racing. Wait, was it November already? You had been dying to see that movie since the first moment you caught wind that JKR had began writing a screenplay. "I'll shout popcorn." 

Malia rolled her eyes. "What's yelling the word going to help _______ stop being introverted?" She grumbled, under her breath, but loud enough for you to hear. 

You gather the book in your arms. "Count me in." Lydia grabs you by the arm, and practically drags you from the premises. "I said I'd come, not be mauled by teenage supernatural creatures, geeze." 

It wasn't long until you were in Lydia's car, squeezed beside Lori Talbot, and Kira on the backseat. Before you knew it, you were in the parking lot, beside the girls in the theatre, and watching the movie about the wizarding world in 1920's America. It had everything; the lovable main character, the no maj who was out of place in the pretty world of magical creatures and witches and wizards, a hint of magic...you couldn't help but feel somewhat like Jacob Kowalski's lacklustre roots the entire time.

"That better have a sequel," Lori mused once the credits begun to roll, "Newt was really cute."

Lydia nodded. "It'll be a trilogy, I think."

"You have the biggest crush on Scott," Malia whispered in your ear. "I'm going to get him to be your mate."

You felt your cheeks heat to a degree you had not anticipated possible for a human being to feel. In the growing lightness with the cinema lights coming back on, you felt Kira's eyes scold Malia over you, swatting her friend less than playfully. "That is not the way you tell someone you're going to help them," she hisses. Malia shrugs. "But she's right, _______. I can see it, I'm sure Lydia can too, heck, even Stiles."

You roll your eyes, trying to avoid looking at the two girls beside you. "He's practically the best detective in Beacon Hills, don't give him that much credit," you mumble. 

Malia sighs. "So, you want to have Scott's babies or not?" 

You squirm in the theatre seating. "Dude, we're in high school. I hope one day I'll be accepted into Princeton, or hell, the community college. There are no babies in the question." you gush, moving to stand. 

"Yet," Malia reminds you. "But you're in, I can tell." 

 

 

 

Scott McCall had not been an average kid all his life. To be perfectly frank, he had been the most average kid until that night Stiles and he went out on the Beacon Hills Reserve; before that moment, he'd been like the majority of the other kids at school. Not too great at sports. Modestly unpopular, an asthmatic. But since then, his life was turned upside down - leaving all his human associates and friends on the flip side. 

Scott McCall had always been friends with Stiles Stilinski. Ever since preschool, actually. And his other friend, ________ _________, the greatest person he could ever hope to be around, the best researcher and sounding board to level out problems with. Well, she was more than a sounding board, and Scott knew it. For perhaps fourteen minutes, he had a normal relationship with her. They'd met on the first day of sixth grade, after her family uprooted from Wyoming and made their new home Beacon Hills. But after fourteen minutes, he was undeniably, completely and utterly in love with her.

Of course, Scott never really knew it at the time. She was just a great friend, with whom he shared everything with, and when Stiles was sick or working with his dad, was his player two for video games. But he'd not known, and he'd had his heart tossed around like a ping-pong match with all the charades of high school sweethearts so far. 

If only he knew that there was someone who loved him in his pack.

 

 

 

"I am not sending him a singing card," you placed your hands onto the table, voice firm. "This isn't eighth grade, nor that tacky holiday season some have the nerve to call _St._ Valentines Day. He wasn't even a saint! He was just a priest matchmaking young kids!" you burst out.

Kira leaned back in her chair. The legs are balancing on the back pair, her body holding it perfectly into place without a stand to keep it upright. "Off on a tangent there, but I get you. Why not just write him a note?"

"That's a great idea, do something smart, like write a poem or something," Malia's eyes widen, grin spreading over her face. The phone in her lap buzzes, and without hardly glancing to the screen, she beams at you. "That was Scott. He's on his way here."

Kira's chair falls backwards; her yelp and cry are intermingled as you rush forward to help the kitsune from the floor to her feet. "We haven't practised her lines, what to do if he brushes her off-,"

The door to the classroom you're all squatting the free period in opens, revealing the sneakers, jeans, the jacket - all belonging to Scott McCall, and his dark head of hair. Beside him is Stiles, the same old Stiles you had always known. But as you look at Scott, you can't help but be lost in his eyes, to see all the healing scars, the birthmarks and dirt that litters his skin, his hands, see the boy you'd always known, rather than the True Alpha who you'd recently met.

"What're you talking about?" he asks.

Malia goes to speak, but closes her mouth. 

"We went to see the new movie that came out, was it yesterday?" Kira asks the werecoyote. Malia nods. 

You take a step toward Scott, and can't help but close your eyes, and gush, "IwantedtoaskyouifyouwantedtogooutsometimebutIwasn'tsurebecauseI'mjustmeandyou'rewell,youandI'vebeenmeaningtodothisforalongtimeandIhopeitdoesn'tfreakyouout." 

Scott's grin widens. "Of course - pizza, Friday night?" He proposes.

You nod, beaming, "Meet at the park on the hill. I'll bring the picnic blanket, if you bring the food," you agree. Kira and Malia high five each other, while Stiles is shaking his head with the smallest of smiles. "Thanks for taking me on, Scott."

He tilts his head. "Taking you on? Hell, ________, you're in my pack, you know? You're already in with me, you're just going to be...what's it called?" He asks Stiles.

"His Mate," Stiles Stilinski reminds his best friend. "This sounds sort of gross, but sort of cool all at once." He claps his friend on the back, beaming at everyone in the room. "Now this is something that has been in the making for at least four years, guys."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
